


Good Luck

by Sfseven



Series: Stories of Caiden [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven
Summary: Nicole says goodbye as her brother, Nathan, leaves for battle.
Series: Stories of Caiden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, and if you've been reading some of my replies to comments you might've thought that the next thing I was posting was going to be the wedding/mating story. I promise that is almost done, I just got kind of stuck towards the end so I thought maybe writing this idea that has been in my mind since the beginning of me thinking about Caiden one-shots might help.
> 
> Also, Happy Thanksgiving!

Nicole was rushing through the hallways. She knew he would be in the throne room, talking with father for final details. If he wasn’t there then she would need to run to the stables to catch him before he left. Finally, she saw the doors she was looking for. She ran through them and saw her brother and father talking in the center of the room.

“Father! Nathan!” The two men turned towards her voice. Her father’s brown eyes widened in surprise while her brother’s green ones softened with understanding. “I just heard! Why wasn’t I summoned? I still need to pack and tack up CJ. I know you think she’s just a willful horse, but I’ve been doing a lot of work with her and I think she’s ready for battle. The both of us are.”

“Nicole, you—” her father stopped talking at the hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, father, I’ll talk to her.” The tall rugged man nodded his head in acceptance before walking away.

“Why are you talking as though I am not coming with you? I’m your sister. I am a member of the royal family. There is a problem happening in this kingdom so I need to help you fix it.”

“Nicole you need to stay here.” Nathan spoke with soft confidence, placing a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off.

“Don’t talk to me as though I’m a child. I am only two years younger than you. I’ve been studying combat and strategies. I have been learning swordsmanship since I was seven and riding since I was younger. You are the heir to the throne and I need to be there to help you.”

“Me being the heir to the throne is exactly why you are not coming. If something happens to me—”

“DON’T SAY THAT!” Nicole’s scream echoed throughout the room. The remaining people turned toward the fighting siblings and stared.

“Nicole.” Nathan was now speaking with authority. His features becoming stern instead of kind. “You keep saying that you are a member of the royal family but you aren’t acting like it. I wasn’t treating you like a child but if you keep behaving like this I will.”

“I just don’t want you to say that. Don’t talk as though you could die.” She was whispering now, thoroughly chastised. 

“You’re sixteen years old, Nicole. You know I could die.”

“But you won’t. It’s just some bandits so why can’t I fight them? Or at least help?”

“You can’t fight them alone because I am going to be head-alpha. I need to prove that I am strong enough to rule. I need to show the kingdom that I am worthy of being their alpha. The reason you can’t come with me is that if I do die, father needs you here to be his next in line.” Nicole could feel the tears in her eyes but she held them back. She was an alpha of the royal family; she couldn’t be seen crying. She took a deep breath and looked up at her brother. He was looking back at her with kind eyes again.

“Okay.” She relented. “I understand, but I don’t have to like it. And you better not die, there is no way I want to be head-alpha. I enjoy my free-time too much.” She gave him a mischievous smile; he gave a hardy laugh in response.

“You got it, Nic. Lord knows you need that free-time to deal with that demon horse father gave you.”

“She is not a demon horse! CJ just has spirit and a mind of her own. Once she respects you, she’ll be your best friend.”

“Sure. Tell that to my arm the next time she bites it.” Now they were both laughing. The tense air that had previously been between them evaporated. She saw the people around them relax and return to what they had previously been doing. Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder again, this time she leaned into it.

“I’m going to come back, Nicole. There’s no way a few bandits will get the best of your big brother.” Nicole saw the smug look on her brother’s face. This was the guy she was used to. In public he was fair, kind, courageous, and serious. In private, however, he was a little more arrogant and impish, but still fair, kind, and courageous.

“I know you will. You’re a Haught.” She smiled back at him. Nathan pulled his sister into a hug, squeezing tightly. Nicole held onto his shirt, inhaling his scent and hoping it wouldn’t be for the last time. Eventually, he pulled away. Nicole looked Nathan up and down. Trying to imprint his image into her brain. She had always liked the fact that they looked similar to each other. They both got their height from their father but their mother’s slim build. Their red hair really sealing the similarities. Their eyes had been their main difference growing up. She had their father’s brown while Nathan had their mother’s green. As they got older more differences appeared, mainly Nathan’s beard, but as she looked at him she thought more of their similarities than their differences. She jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw Nathan looking at her with a soft smile.

“Come on, Nic. Have a little faith in me. Will ya?”

“Of course I do. Those villains won’t know what hit ‘em.” Nathan’s smile grew.

“Damn straight they won’t.” The siblings shared one last hug. “I’ll see you in a few weeks. Maybe by then you’ll have taught that horse some manners.” Nathan turned and started to walk away.

“CJ won’t like you as long as you talk about her like that.”

“Yeah yeah whatever you say.” Nathan called out behind him, waving his hand above his head. He turned back for one last smile before he left. Nicole watched him walk away, standing there for almost an hour afterwards. It wasn’t until that night that she realized she hadn’t wished him good luck.


End file.
